1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device which includes a cover having a recess formed therein, into which a feeding object is fed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording device capable of recording an image on a recording medium, such as a CD, is known. In the image recording device, a cover having a hole, through which a tray on which the CD is placed can pass through, is provided at a rear surface of the image recording device. When the cover is abruptly opened while the tray is passing through the hole during the image recording on the recording medium, the tray or the recording medium may be damaged.